


Light

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fill, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes reflects on some choices during the Christmas season. Written for the prompt "Light" for WAdvent open posting day #3 over on Watson's Woes.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: More of a POV snippet than anything else. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Our shelter is primitive, but suitable enough for a few hours’ concealment. We dare not risk conversation or even tobacco; anything that might give our quarry warning. The relative darkness is our ally, offering both protection and a backdrop against which their lanterns will give us the sign we need.

The darkness suits my mood as well. When I asked Watson to join me on this case, I had not fully realized how dangerous it would be, but I certainly knew the season. Watson should be escorting his fiancée to Christmas entertainments, not accompanying me on what could well be a fatal encounter. I had tried to dissuade him once I knew the danger. I had even mentioned his Mary. I knew, even as I said them, that my words would prove futile.

I have only one friend, but he is a gift beyond price; the best and truest any man could have.

The quarter-moon breaks through the clouds, showing me what my other senses have already told me. Watson is stretched out, eyes closed, taking the opportunity to rest. It is the light sleep of a soldier and a doctor, conserving energy, but alert to any change. As quietly as I can move, I doubt I could leave him behind without awakening him. The idea tempts me all the same.

A gleam distracts me from my thoughts, and I shift slightly to improve my field of vision. One, two, then three lanterns bob into view. I turn my head and see that Watson is already awake and looking at me, the light of adventure in his eyes.

I nod, and we two move as one, united in purpose as we venture out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 11, 2018


End file.
